


Adventures in the great outdoors

by aimless38



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: Ed, Roy, and Al take a much-needed vacation. Trouble ensues.





	Adventures in the great outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Several things…  
> Al has his body back  
> Ed still has his automail. (I like him too much with it.)  
> Roy has his sight back. When the pseudo gate collapsed what was taken from Roy unjustly was returned.  
> Ed and Roy are a couple. (As much as I like Winry/Ed and Riza/Roy I love playing Ed and Roy off of each other.)  
> Ed is 18 years old  
> Also Ed still has his alchemy

“Shut up…just shut the fuck up!” A low voice growled.

“But Niisan you can’t go on like this.” A placating voice tried to maintain a soothing tone.

“I’m fine! I can manage!” The petulant voice growled.

“You obviously can’t. Why won’t you accept some help?” Again the voice of reason tried to make the other give in.

“I’ll prove it to you! There! Ha! See I can…ow…fuck! OW!” The irritating voice rose another octave into a full blown whine.

“See I told you! You’re so stubborn! Maybe I should just leave you here? Oh gee it looks like rain too.” Al glanced up at the darkening sky.

“Don’t you dare!” Ed screeched.

“Well what do you want me to do then? You just have to be difficult don’t you?” Al crossed his arms over his chest, his human arms, and glared at the slightly shorter form of his brother. Who sat at the base of a small ravine holding his ankle and cursing.

“You’ll have to carry me back to camp I guess.” Ed reluctantly admitted.

“I can’t you’re too heavy.” Al sighed.

“Are you saying I’m fat?!” Ed yelled loud enough to scare a flock of birds out of a nearby tree.

“No you idiot! I’m saying your automail weighs too much.” Al edged closer to his brother. Wary of any nearby objects that could be hurled in his direction by the short tempered alchemist.

Thunder rumbled off in the distance and Al jumped. Still not quite used to his recovered body. Things seemed louder, smells frequently gave him headaches and the first cold he’d caught after getting his body back almost killed him. Still Al reveled in the sensations.

“Who’s fucking stupid idea was it to go camping anyway?” Ed growled as he tried to remove his boot. Another blistering string of curses and the offending shoe was tossed away.

“I think it was yours Niisan.” Al knelt at his brother’s side and looked at the damage.

Already swelling and turning a dark shade of purple Ed’s ankle looked extremely painful. Leave it to his brother to fall into a deep ditch while looking for firewood. He’d been ranting about god knows what and had stepped through a screen of bushes into empty air.

“Oh…yeah…right. Well I thought it would be nice to get away from everyone. All that fawning was driving me fuckin nuts. Besides no one knows we’re here. Four days of peace and quiet.” Ed grimaced as he prodded his ankle.

Al snorted. The only time Ed was quiet was when he was sleeping. It was a nice idea though. After the ‘First One’ had been defeated the government was in chaos. Six months passed before the new regime settled into place and the restructuring had begun. Six months for Al to recover some strength in his emaciated body. He was still too skinny and tended to tire out easily. But Al was mending by leaps and bounds. Even more fiercely overprotective Ed drove Al insane as he snapped at anyone who got close to his baby brother. Al jumped at the chance for a few days camping if only to keep Ed from bursting a blood vessel.

“Don’t poke at it like that. Do you think it’s broken?” Al gently felt the discolored skin.

“Nah…its fine. I can manage.” Ed hissed as he tried to rise once more and fell back on his butt. Al didn’t try and stop his older brother. He knew better.

“I’m going to go and get the General.” Al worriedly glanced up at the sky again.

“Aw fuck no! I’ll never live this down!” Ed wailed.

“I could leave you here to drown. This ravine will fill up with water really quick once it starts raining. Remember Ed automail does not float.” Al stubbornly returned his brother’s sullen glare.

“Asshole.” Ed muttered.

“What was that Niisan? I didn’t quite hear you. After all the wind is really starting to blow.” Al started to walk away and Ed screeched again.

“Ok! OK! Go get him! But I swear if the bastard laughs I’m going to transmute him into a duck.” Ed promised.

“I’ll be right back! Wait here!” Al patted his brother’s shoulder and took off in a brisk trot back to the small cabin they were sharing for the weekend.

The dwelling was very primitive. Just one large room and a fireplace. It was a hunting cabin owned by one of the Generals that owed Roy a favor…seems like most of them did now a days. He’d graciously offered the building when Roy mentioned in passing he needed a weekend away.

Ed sat forlornly in the ditch and absently thought about alchemically making some kind of crutch. Truthfully his shoulder ached like a bitch because of the impending rain. Also the knock he’d taken to his head in the fall, but refused to admit to, was making him very dizzy. So there he sat waiting to be rescued like some damsel in a bad ‘B’ movie. He felt like an idiot. So Ed practiced creative cursing 101 while periodically looking at the darkening clouds rolling overhead. Tired of that position Ed flopped back onto the mat of weeds and sighed.

Ed had not wanted to go on this little trip. Sure he could use the down time. But he was feeling twitchy. Too many months of running for his life and plotting to stop ‘father’ and his homunculi. Years of living on the edge made Ed uncomfortable with doing nothing. It would take years for the new government to hunt down all the insurgents and rogue alchemists hoping to take advantage of the chaos. So instead of being out there helping Ed lay in a weedy ravine contemplating his life. 

By the time Ed heard the crunch of dry grass underfoot the first fat drops of rain landed on his head. 

“So Al was not kidding me. You did fall into a ditch. Care to tell me how that happened?” A sarcastic voice interrupted Ed’s introspection.

Ed cracked open one golden eye and glared up into the mocking face of his lover. Yeah lover…now wasn’t that a kick in the ass? All the bickering and sniping had all led up to the moment when, thanking god they were still alive, the two had ended up in each other’s arms laughing hysterically at having cheated death again. Roy giddy with the return of his eyesight had hugged the diminutive blond alchemist. Ed equally shaky with relief returned the hug with the same zeal he generally attacked everything. Then they both saw Al lying next to a suit of empty armor.

Rushing to the prone form Ed gathered the painfully thin teen to his chest. Roy took off his coat and covered Al’s shaking body. Then Al looked up at his brother…looked upon him with human eyes for the first time in many years. Ed looked back and burst into tears. The only he’d shed since their ordeal had begun. Izumi joined their little group and gathered both young men into a joyful embrace. Ling disappeared as mysteriously as he’d arrived. Ed was content to let him go free in return for his help. Mei knelt anxiously at Al’s side using what little alchemy she had left to soothe the young man now reunited into an unfamiliar body.

Both young men mourned the loss of their father. Having given his life to save theirs. Hoenhiem accepted death with a relief that was evident on his smiling face.

The rescue party found them a few hours later still all huddled together in a very tight knit group. Bonded together by such a life altering situation.

What progressed over the next several months was an oddly cautious dance of arguments, taunts and nearly physical fights between Ed and Roy. Both being instrumental in piecing together what was left of their almost ruined society. The tension escalated until one day, having had enough, Roy used the only weapon he could think of to shut the ranting blonde up.

He kissed him…

Ed froze in complete shock.

Roy took advantage and slipped his tongue into the wide eyed teen’s mouth.

Ed reared back and slugged Roy.

With his automail fist.

Right in the newly promoted General’s jaw.

It was love at first punch.

After all it had been Ed’s first kiss. He totally hadn’t expected Roy Mustang to be the deliverer of such a startling revelation.

Ed was gay.

Well not totally gay precisely.

More Roy-sexual.

After that the smug raven haired general haunted Ed’s dreams. Ed started noticing everything about the handsome man. 

What he saw infuriated him. 

The man flirted with everyone!

From the office secretaries to the red haired delivery boy who brought them lunch from the deli.

What Ed didn’t know was that Roy had fiendishly devised a plan to get the hot headed young man to notice him. By playing on Ed’s possessive streak.

Ed lasted nearly a week. Until he caught Roy leaning over file clerk Private Hastings’s desk chatting with the pixie faced brunette. Just as Roy reached out to tuck an errant curl behind the giggling woman’s ear Ed stormed into the room. He grabbed Roy by the arm and dragged him all the way to his office.

He slammed the door.

Sealed it with a clap and a flash of blue alchemic electricity.

Grabbed a double handful of Roy’s lapels.

Demanded to know what the FUCK Roy thought he was doing.

Dragged the General down to his level.

Then kissed him within an inch of his life.

What Ed lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm.

After that they were pretty much inseparable.

Roy because he was hopelessly smitten, charmed and fascinated.

Ed because he didn’t trust the bastard not to cheat. Ed pretty much felt the same way but would admit it only on pain of death.

Al watched the whole volatile courtship with patient amusement.

Then when a very red faced and stammering Ed came to tell his brother about his new relationship with the general Al merely smiled enigmatically.

Al calmly stated it was about freaking time. Then went back to reading his book while Ed gaped like a stranded fish.

And that was how Ed came to be lying in a ditch glaring at his would be savior. As the first few rain drops shortly turned into a veritable deluge.

Ed mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear what you said.” Roy, the bastard, stood in the pouring rain managing to look unaffected by the mini typhoon.

“I said I fell in a FUCKING ditch ok? Now get me the hell out of here before I drown!” Ed sputtered and pushed his wet bangs off his forehead.

“What’s the magic word?” Roy grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fuck You!” Ed glared as the ground under him turned to mud.

“Maybe later….but not with Al in the room.” Roy’s lips quirked in amusement.

Ed’s golden eyes narrowed as he glowered at his lover. The effect was quite ruined by his soggy bangs which once more flopped into his eyes.

“Just help me up before I’m forced to kill you. Believe me no one will blame me at all.” Ed forced out from between grit teeth.

“What’s that? I still didn’t hear the magic word.” Roy crouched down beside Ed.

“Ah…General…I don’t think that’s too wise. You see Ed might bite…he’s done it before. I recognize that look. The poor guy needed 10 stitches after Ed let go.” Al sighed and was careful to stay out of striking range of his annoyed sibling.

“Oh ha ha…very funny. That guy deserved it! He was trying to tie me up. You know I hate being tied up.” Ed crossed his arms over his chest and blew at the water dripping off his nose. He was starting to shiver. Automail was really not made for sitting in the mud during a chilly downpour.

“Is this something I should know about?” Roy looked from one young man to the other.

“No.” They both hastily replied in perfect unison.

Roy noticing the shivers decided playtime was over. He needed to get Ed inside somewhere warm. “All right we’ll talk about it later. Come on up you go.”

Ed raised his arms and waited until Roy scooped him up with a grunt. The blond frowned at the noise.

“I’m not fat!” Ed harrumphed.

“Certainly not. I never said you were.” Roy replied mildly as he poked Ed’s middle.

“One more word…just one more and you’ll be eating dirt.” Ed warned.

“I’ll end up dropping you.” Roy stood up and ignored the twinge in his lower back.  
“It’ll be worth it.” Ed growled. He then turned even paler as Roy hoisted him more firmly in his arms.

“Niisan you ok?” Al frowned as his brother’s normally tan complexion lightened by a few shades.

“Dizzy.” Ed gasped closing his eyes. Not sure if that made it worse or better.

“Did you hit your head when you fell?” Al asked worriedly as he tried to get a look at the back of his brother’s head.

“Yeah.” Ed sighed. No use hiding it now. Shit! He hated being babied.

Roy’s hand carefully slid up into the young man’s hair. He could feel a large lump. Thankfully the skin didn’t seem to be broken.

“Look at me Ed.” Roy’s firm voice brooked no argument.

Ed did as he asked and looked up into Roy’s concerned face.

“Your eyes aren’t dilated so I’d say you don’t have a concussion. But we’d better head back to Central once we get to the cabin.” Roy carefully navigated the muddy ravine until he got to a level enough spot to walk out.

Al followed along behind. Before long they were all miserable and cold. Thoroughly soaked and muddy up to their knees. Ed was worse off. His automail was rapidly stealing his body heat and his tremors turned into full blown shivers. Teeth chattering Ed hung onto Roy’s jacket and tried to ignore the cramping of his muscles. Pity he’d gone out without his coat. But the afternoon had been warm before the storm hit.

Roy was extremely glad to see the log frame cabin finally. The rain had not let up one bit and now the wind was starting to whip the large droplets sideways. The hard shower stung the skin and made visibility treacherous.

Al ran ahead to open the door and let Roy inside. Ed had been silent for most of the trip and that in of itself was alarming. The blond was shivering so hard it made holding onto him a challenge.

Al had to shove the door rather hard against his slight weight to get it shut. The dark cabin did nothing to distill the chill in the air and the fire in the large stone fireplace had all but gone out.

Roy looked over at the younger teen. He was shivering nearly as bad as his brother.

“Al get out of those wet clothes before you get sick again. I’ll take care of Ed.” Roy set Ed down at one of the kitchen chairs.  
“I…c…c…can t…take c…care of myself j…just f…fine.” Ed’s teeth chattered as he tried to push Roy’s hands away. Feeling petulant at being treated like a little kid Ed was not feeling cooperative at all.

“The sooner I get you undressed the sooner I can get you into something warm. Now sit still.” Roy sighed.

“I c…can d…do it.” Ed stuttered. The cold made his fingers clumsy as Ed tried to unbutton his shirt.

Roy stood back and watched. He really wanted to help but until Ed gave in the young alchemist would fight him every step of the way. The shirt didn’t survive Ed’s rough treatment. In Frustration he simply ripped the front open and buttons scattered across the floor. Then he fumbled with the button fly of his jeans. After a few minutes of cursing and wiggling the blond slumped in defeat. Ed’s wet hair hanging limp in his face.

“Ok I give up!” Ed grumbled.

Al stripped out of his wet things and dressed in a warm set of dark blue flannel pajamas and a thick pair of wool socks. He had a towel draped over his shoulder to catch any drips from his partially dried hair. He dropped another set of pajamas on the table next to Ed. This set in a deep red. Another pair of socks joined the pile and a clean pair of boxers. Roy smiled at the younger man and thanked what ever deity that Al packed for this trip and not Ed.

“Grab all the blankets you can find and the feather mattresses off the beds. It’s getting colder outside. We’ll spend the night in front of the fireplace. It’s too dangerous to try and leave now.” Roy winced as another blast of wind driven sleet pelted the windows.

Spring time in Amnestris…warm one moment and snowing the next. Now back to his grumpy lover. Roy rolled his eyes at the pair of golden eyes glowering at him from beneath a mat of sodden hair. Ed really did look quite pathetic. Roy unbuttoned Ed’s jeans and coaxed him to stand for a moment. Ed leaned heavily on the table since his swollen ankle would not support his weight. Roy pulled off both the dripping wet jeans and equally soaked boxers. He tossed them aside and reached for the towel Al handed him.

Ed flushed bright red and looked at the floor as Roy briskly rubbed his chill skin with the rough towel. He stayed uncharacteristically silent as the shudders wracking his body eased. Finally Ed was mostly dry and dressed warmly. His one foot was left bare so they could tend to the injury. The other automail foot was encased in a thick sock to insulate it from the cold floor. Roy let Ed lean on him as he hobbled over to the pallet Al arranged on the floor. 

Two feather mattresses, six blankets and a heavy quilt were laid out near the fireplace. Al sat there with the first aid kit.  
“Now Niisan you ARE going to let me wrap your ankle aren’t you?” Al put on his best stubborn face. He ought to know…he practiced it in front of a mirror. He did that a lot at first. Delighted to have a face back that could actually display emotion. Al stared fascinated for hours in front of a mirror the first few days.

“Yeah…yeah what ever.” Ed let himself be lowered to the makeshift bed.

“I’m going to go out to the lean-to and see if there is anything I can use for firewood. I’ll be right back.” Roy kissed Ed on top of the head and ducked an irritated swat. He ruffled Al’s darker blond head and was rewarded with a bright smile. Roy paused for a moment to look at the Elric brothers. Somehow to see them together like this made all the hardships he’d endured worthwhile.

“Don’t be out there too long General. You’re still soaking wet.” Al softly added as he got out a stretchy bandage and some liniment.

“Al how many times do I have to tell you call me Roy. After all I am sleeping with your brother. I think its ok. Although they should give me a medal for putting up with him.” Roy winked and Al laughed.

“I’m right here you know! A medal? I’ll show you a freaking medal. I ought to get a commendation from the president for putting up with you!” Ed yelled then grabbed his aching head.

“Niisan! Behave! Don’t make me use this tape for your mouth.” Al warned as he brandished the roll threateningly.

“Fine gang up on me…see if I care.” Ed pouted but settled down. He’d do anything for Al and his brother was not above taking advantage of the situation.

Al carefully taped Ed’s ankle and wrapped him in a blanket. He took care to make sure that Ed’s shoulder was covered from the chill in the room. Al knew better than anyone how much Ed’s automail pained him in the cold and damp. How stoically his brother put up with the sometimes excruciating, bone deep ache. AL felt so guilty at times that Ed had been cheated so. Al had gotten his body back but Ed was left incomplete. Upon regaining his senses after getting his body back the first thing Al had done was apologize to his older brother. For not getting his limbs back, for being cheated by that damned gate yet again. Ed replied that he’d gladly given up even more to get his little brother back, whole and healthy. No price was too high, no sacrifice was too great.

But that was Ed…fiercely loyal and with a loving heart barely contained in his diminutive frame. No wonder Ed had so many people who cared about him deeply. Overcome with emotion Al threw his arms around his brother and held him tightly as he snuffled into his flannel covered chest.

Surprised Ed wrapped his arms around Al. He savored the experience of having a warm body to hug instead of a cold metal shell.

“Hey what’s with the waterworks?” Ed rubbed his brother’s thin back.

“I’m just glad you’re here! That we’re here together.” Al managed to gasp out.

“I’m glad too Al.” Ed quietly replied.

Roy returned with an armload of what looked like broken crates. It was enough to keep a fire going for quite a while. Plus there was more scraps in the lean-to if they needed them. He stopped at the scene in front of him. His heart melted at the sight. Of course Ed caught him staring with a goofy smile on his face.

“What?!” Ed snapped.

“Awwww you both look so cute!” Roy’s smile widened as Ed flushed again.

“Shaddup.” Ed grumbled.

Al sat back up and watched as Roy put his armload of wood in the firebox. The General was still soaked and shivered as he laid more wood in the fireplace.

“You need to change out of those wet clothes too sir. Otherwise you’ll get sick.” Al chided the older man.

Roy shook his head in amusement. Al was such a mother hen…he always had been.

“Yes mother.” Roy snickered at the twin glares from both brothers. When they did that they looked eerily alike.

Fire laid, kindling assembled Roy donned his glove that lay on the mantle. One snap of his fingers and the wood sparked and began to blaze merrily. He removed the ignition cloth glove and laid it back on the mantle. Roy then stripped out of his wet clothes. Al hastily averted his eyes while Ed avidly watched the impromptu strip show. He’d never tire of looking at the lean hard lines of Roy’s body. The man was gorgeous and bloody well knew it. Ed pretended indifference as Roy turned and winked at his lover.

Roy dressed in faded gray sweats and the last pair of heavy socks. He sighed as his tense muscles began to relax. Roy paused to add a little more wood to the fire before sliding into the bed behind Ed. Roy sat with his back against the sofa and pulled Ed into his arms. He wrapped himself around the teen hoping that the heat from his body would further warm his lover’s aching body. Ed let himself be manhandled. He hurt too much and truthfully being held like this was…nice. Really nice. Al settled beside them both and they all shared the large quilt as the fire flickered and danced.

It wasn’t long before drowsiness descended. Curious Roy asked A question that had been nagging at him since they’d found Ed in the ravine.

“Ed?” Roy asked softly.

“Hmmmm?” Mellow and half asleep Ed answered.

“Why didn’t you use your alchemy when you fell? You could have made a brace for your ankle or something. I know Al couldn’t because he’s still recovering but why didn’t you do something? I’ve seen you hurt much worse and still be able to do something.” Roy lightly kneaded Ed’s shoulders when he felt him tense up.

Ed was quiet for a long while then he sighed.

“Because I can’t.”

“What? What do you mean you can’t?” Roy was confused.

“When I try weird things happen. Things I didn’t intend. It’s like I have no control over it anymore unless I draw an array.” Ed stared at his automail hand as he slowly flexed the fingers.

“What things?” Roy was concerned now. Only a handful of people could do alchemy without an array. Did they all have similar problems?

“First time I tried I was chasing down one of those fucking rogue alchemists when the guy turned on me. He had a saber so I was going to transmute my arm into a blade. I blew my thumb and two fingers off.” Ed admitted red faced.

Roy placed his hand over Ed’s automail one and lightly held the now skin warmed metal. He stroked the intricate mechanism and Ed leaned back into Roy’s embrace and closed his eyes. “Go on.” Roy murmured into Ed’s damp hair.

“I thought it was a fluke that it happened like that the first time. Believe me Winry was not happy to have to fix my arm again. Although she was very happy to see Al. Anyway the second time I tried to make a wall to block off an alley. Instead I nearly brought down the building on one side. Thank goodness it was empty. So yeah ever since that last fight something is fucked up. Damned if I know what it is. I hafta use an array now. Al is working on trying to figure it out.” Ed yawned and blinked sleepily.

“And you two were going to tell me when?” Roy shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

“I wasn’t. I can still do my job. Besides if anyone can figure out what’s going on its Al. Right?” Ed glanced over at his brother. All that was showing above the blankets was a swatch of dark blond hair. His question was greeted by a soft snore.

“Looks like Al is out. You ought to get some sleep too.” Roy bent and tipped Ed’s head up. He lowered his mouth onto those delightfully pouty lips.

Ed’s lips parted and Roy took the invitation and deepened the kiss. Roy’s thumbs caressed Ed’s jaw as the teen moaned into his mouth. His tongue twined with Ed’s as the blond’s hand gripped his sweatshirt. Ed tried to turn in Roy’s arms and get closer when his sore foot accidentally kicked Al’s shoulder.

“Hey I’m trying to sleep here!” Al protested grumpily.

Ed guiltily broke the kiss they both mumbled an apology. Al grunted a reply and snuggled back down into his warm nest.

Roy pulled Ed onto his side and spooned up behind him. Ed relaxed as Roy draped his arm across his chest. They both settled down and Roy’s breath stirred the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Do you miss it?” 

“Well yeah. It was so easy to just clap and have things happen. But I can still do it the old fashioned way.” Ed yawned again.

Roy snorted into Ed’s hair trying to stifle a laugh.

“That’s not what I meant! You pervert.” Ed sighed in exasperation.

“Yeah but I’m your pervert.” Roy nuzzled Ed’s neck causing a delightful shudder.

“Damn straight!” Ed laced his fingers with Roy’s.

“Mmmm love you.” Roy whispered.

“Love you too you bastard. And Al and I will figure it out. We always do.” Ed’s eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep wondering if they truly would.

Or if it was just one more permanent side effect from a now deceased evil megalomaniac.

Only time would tell.


End file.
